


In The Monster's Den - Kihyun x Reader AU

by Jichu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gore, Horror, Kidnapping, Kpop fanfic, Kpop fanfiction - Freeform, Monster - Freeform, Rape, Thriller, Twisted, Unsettling, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jichu/pseuds/Jichu
Summary: ''Bind her, gag her and bag her.''





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> •DISCLAIMER•  
> •This is pure fictional, don't take it too serious.  
> •In no way, shape or form is this how I view them as people, that's important to remember.  
> •The story will contain mature content, 18+!  
> •I do NOT own any pictures or gifs, credits go to the rightful owners.
> 
> Hi, hello, annyeong!
> 
> I know this story is twisted and I'm sorry if you won't fancy it. I can understand that heh.
> 
> I wasn't sure I should write something like this because it is very dark and such but I figured why not?
> 
> Hopefully you don't see me in a weird way after reading this, I just have very dark imaginations sometimes.
> 
> I love horror and that was the main fuel for this story.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading ♥

You had been hunting them for months now and not a single lead had led you to them. You hit your fist down into the wooden desk and exhaled a shakey sigh.

You were the police departments _best detective_ yet you couldn't grasp them. They always seemed to be one step ahead of you. Your eyes traveled over various documents that were laying down before you.

''Come on..'' You mumbled to yourself and rubbed your temple with your left hand fingers. The words that you had read so many times _didn't_ change no matter how _much_ you wanted them to.

Frustration built and you shoved everything on the desk down to the floor, the sound of items colliding with the ground echoing through the room.

While you were sitting here, powerless, they were out there killing, dealing drugs and God knows what else. You ran a hand over your face and sank down in your chair, making it creak due to it's old age.

Suddenly you heard the door to your office open which was weird considering you knew you were _alone._ It was _very late_ at night and everyone had gone home three hours ago.

You put a hand on the desk drawer that contained your gun but you froze when you felt something _hard_ and _cold_ being pressed against the back of your head. ''No, no, no. Bad move.'' A voice said from behind you.

You slowly lowered your hand from the drawer and moved your eyes to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of who ever was present. ''Good girl.'' The voice said and you could hear a faint hint of _mockery_ in his voice.

Even though you wanted to _panic_ you didn't let yourself, you were basically trained for this. You were _supposed_ to be able to handle these kind of situations but your inner human screamed inside of you, _desperately_ wanting to cry for help _._

You felt two pair of hands on each of your arms meaning there were more than one person here. They lift you up from the chair so that you were now standing. They then made you turn around to face the group. Your eyes widened when you saw their faces, it was _them_.

They had found you before you found them. ''Bind her, gag her and bag her.'' The guy in the middle said. You were about to protest when you felt a sharp pain in the back of your head and then everything turned into _darkness.  
_


	2. 1

Your eyes felt _heavy_ , your head was _pounding_ and your ears were _ringing._

You could hear _faint_ voices coming from the distance and you forced your eyes to open. With a blurry vision you looked around the darkened down room. There was nothing in there except you, four walls, a ceiling and a cold concrete floor.

You were about to try and get up when you noticed your hands were _bound_ behind your back and your feet were tied together.

With a _heavy_ grunt you turned around on the floor, laying on your right side and looking towards the only door. Light was shining from underneath the door and you could hear footsteps coming closer.

The door opened and three figures came inside. ''Rise and shine sweetheart!'' One of them said before grabbing a hold of you and swinging you over his broad shoulder.

He was the first one to walk out with the other two behind him, giving you a clear view of their faces. _Kihyun_ and _Minhyuk_ looked at you with amused faces as _Wonho_ was carrying you effortlessly.

''Aww look at her, she looks scared.'' Minhyuk said and extended a hand towards you, caressing your cheek with his fingers. You grimaced and turned your head away. ''Don't touch me!'' You exclaimed and started to wiggle.

''Hey! Stop moving.'' Wonho yelled and slapped a hand over your ass. You twitched at the slap and _immediately_ stopped moving. ''That's a good girl.''

They took you into a much larger room that was furnished with dark wooden furniture and put you down on a chair that was standing in the middle of the room.

You blinked a couple of times rapidly and swallowed hard. Your throat felt incredibly _dry_ and your heart was beating so _hard_ in your chest it felt like it was about to _burst_ out.

The rest of the guys entered and stood before you, everyone having their _preying_ eyes locked on their target, _you_.

''You _almost_ caught us that one time Y/N. But unfortunately for you, we beat you to it.'' Their leader Shownu said, making the others quietly snicker at your _misery_.

He took a few steps closer to you, leaning down to your level and came in _real_ _close_ with his face. You _didn't_ have the _courage_ to look him in the eyes so instead you focused your eyes down on his shoes.

You could feel his _hot breath_ on your skin and it sent chills down your spine. ''Look at me.'' He said but you couldn't muster the strength to do so. 

His rough hand grabbed a hold of your chin, turning your head up and making you look up. You winced at the sudden movement and tried to get loose from his grip which in turn only earned a hard slap on your cheek from him.

You gasped and instantly felt the _stinging_ , _burning_ sensation that was left on your skin. ''Listen, you've tried for so long to destroy what we built up so how about we destroy what you built up? Seems only fair, right boys?'' Shownu said letting go of your chin and turning around to the other guys.

They all agreed, nodding their heads. Jooheon swung his bat up and rested it against his shoulder, tilting his head and looking at you with a _psychotic_ smirk on his lips.

''But...'' Shownu began and then spun around to face you again. ''It wouldn't be completely worth it if we didn't get something out of it.'' He kneeled down infront of you and put his hands on your knees.

''We know you're the police chiefs daughter and he will probably pay _good_ money for your safe return, right?'' Your eyes slowly traveled over his hands, arms and finally up to his face. ''Right.'' You mumbled.

His lips curled into a sly smirk and he slapped his hands down on your knees in unison. ''Good!'' He exclaimed as he stood up.

''Let's send Mr.Y/L a gift then shall we.'' Shownu walked away to a table and opened one of the drawers. He pulled something out that you couldn't see until he handed it over to Jooheon. 

''Enjoy.'' Shownu mouthed to Jooheon before patting his shoulder and walking away to sit down in one of the couches, the other guys following him.

Your eyes were fixated on the big _pliers_ in Jooheons hand and as he came closer you tried to back up but it was useless, the chair wasn't moving _anywhere_.

''P-please..'' You begged as he came to a halt right infront of you. He chuckled and shook his head. ''Please what?''

''Don't do this!'' You yelled as he walked behind you and taking a hold of your bound hands. ''I'm just untying you.'' He said but you could hear the _sarcastic_ tone in his voice.

Tears were burning in your eyes and threatened to fall at any given second. You shook your head wildly and exhaled a shakey breath.

He curled his fingers around your pinky and then you felt the cold steel of the pliers around it. ''N-no! Don't!'' You yelled ontop of your lungs, tears now streaming down your face.

And then you felt it. The _snap_ of your bone being cut off and the sudden rush of _warmth_ in your hand. 

It was as if you didn't know how to breathe anymore. As much as you tried you couldn't do anything but to sit there in complete shock.

''Cute little thing.'' Jooheon said as he walked past you, holding your cut off pinky in his hand and looking at it.

You coughed uncontrollably and finally regained your ability to breathe. You could feel the warm _blood_ running down your hands but there was no pain, it was like your body was saving you from it, making you _numb_.

''Can someone please stop her bleeding and patch it up.'' Shownu said and gestured towards you with his hand.

 _Kihyun_ got up from his seat and walked over to the table where Shownu had fetched the pliers. He came up to you with a tray of bandages, disinfectant amongst other things.

Your head was hanging down and you were blindly staring into the floor, not paying any attention to him being near you.

''This might hurt.''


	3. 2

The instant sensation of the _disinfectant_ making contact with your _gushing_ wound made you flinch in your seat.

''I told you it would hurt.'' You heard Kihyun's voice from behind you mutter out. The stinging, burning feeling you felt made you work up a sweat.

Whimpers escaping your lips constantly, you couldn't keep them inside no matter how hard you tried.

You _wish_ your body would spare you from the pain like it did earlier because feeling all of this made you _nauseous_.

Kihyun wrapped your hand in a bandage before getting up. He placed a hand through your hair, intertwining his fingers in it before _yanking_ your head back.

You groaned in respons and looked up at him as he was looking down on you. ''If you're a good girl from here on out, I'm sure not much more pain will be inflicted.'' 

You swallowed hard not knowing what to respond to that or if you were supposed to respond at all. He let your hair go before giving you a gentle pat ontop of your head.

''She's all done.'' He said to the others, Shownu giving him a nod as Kihyun made his way back to the couch area of the room.

A packade was being made further away by Jooheon and I.M. They put your _severed finger_ inside and wrapped it up nicely.

You couldn't bare to see it, turning your head in the opposite direction and closing your eyes. 

_How would your father respond to this?_ You knew your father _loved_ you dearly even if he never showed much affection towards you or anyone for that matter.

One side of you wanted him to pay them the money and then _maybe_ they would let you go, but they never said that they would, _not fully_. The other side of you wanted them to get nothing but that would also mean you would probably _die_ here.

You heaved out a sigh and opened your previously closed eyes. The floor was slightly dusty mixed with some of your blood.

''I'm ready to have some fun.'' Shownu said, clasping his hands together before getting up from the couch. Your head instinctively turned towards him, watching him walk closer to you.

You pursed your lips and tensed up. _Fun?_ If his idea of fun was hitting you then you were in for a ride and _not_ the good kind.

His rough, large hand made its way to your neck, caressing it and swirling his fingers around your bare skin. You hissed and turned your head to the side in protest.

''Seems like someone doesn't like to be touched.'' He said mockingly before crouching down before you. He placed his hands on your thighs and teasingly spread them apart, making you gasp.

He let out a chuckle at your reaction whilst one of his hands went up your inner thigh. You were wearing jeans but it didn't make this feel any less disgusting.

''We don't often get women here Y/N.'' He said and placed his face to your thigh, inhaling deeply as he closed his eyes. ''But we all _crave_ a womans touch.'' He then said.

 _Enough!_ You kicked your leg up hard, hitting him in the face with it. He stumbled back on the floor and held a hand over his nose.

His eyes were dark with anger and as he removed his hand you could see that you had managed to give him a nose bleed.

The other guys stood up but Shownu lift a hand in the air, stopping them from making a move. He got up from the floor and laughed a little as he wiped his bleeding nose with the back of his hand.

''I was going to let you rest until tomorrow but since you still _don't_ understand who is incharge here, let me teach you _babygirl_.''

You had never regretted doing anything as much as this in your life. His towering frame made it's way behind you and then you felt his hands slither around your neck.

''No, no, please! I won't do it again! I promise!'' You pleaded since you realized he was about to choke you. Your eyes once again filled up with tears that immediately ran down your cheeks like a dripping faucet.

His dark, mocking laughter echoed in your ears as you felt his hands tighten against your small neck. It was getting harder and harder to breath and you were desperately gasping for air, squirming in your seat.

Your head felt heavy and numb, your eyes were about to shut as you felt your life essence slowly escaping your body.

In the last second his hands let go and you drew in such a big breath of air that you coughed. 

''I _love_ seeing them near the brink of death.'' Shownu said with a satisfied grin on his lips. You were panting rapidly, trying your best to fill your lungs up with air.

When you lift your head you could see the rest of the guys watching you as if you were a movie on the tv screen. 

You suddenly felt Shownu's _hot_ breath against your cheek and you turned your eyes to the side towards him. ''Do you understand who is in charge now?''

You nodded your head slowly and gulped. Your throat was so dry and sore at this point.

''Good.'' He said and smile at you before standing back up. What he did next made you want to throw yourself to the side to get away from him but your body was frozen in place.

His hands were slowly opening the button on his jeans and pulling the zipper down. 

''I think you owe me an apology Y/N.''


	4. 3

You mentally screamed when you put two and two together. There is _no way_ in hell you are putting your mouth near _that_.

''Hey Shownu, what if she bites it?'' Kihyun said, making Shownu look over at him. ''If she does then I'll just chop her _whole_ hand off.''

His hand roamed his underwear and you shook your head wildly. The panic inside of you built up faster than ever before and you _prayed_ for something to save you.

Shownu grabbed your chin with one hand, forcing you to turn your head and when you did, you saw his cock right infront of your face.

You wanted to scream, kick and punch but you couldn't do either of those things. The panic was so severe that you weren't able to produce any sort of sound from your vocal cords.

''Boss! You should see this!'' I.M yelled, earning an angry growl from Shownu. He tucked his cock back into his pants and left you.

When your brain had registered that he was no longer there you felt yourself relaxing slightly. A faint sigh of relief excaped your lips and you drew in a long breath through your nose.

''Wonho, take her back to her room.'' Shownu ordered. Wonho was about to get up from his seat when Kihyun stopped him. ''I'll do it.''

Nobody protested, not even you. Even if you were about to be alone in that dark, cold room atleast you wouldn't be near _them_.

Kihyun untied you from the chair and then picked you up bridal style. Your hands were still tied behind your back but your feet were free.

He carried you all the way back to the room and gently put you down on the floor. You couldn't help but to think that he was _different_ from the rest, atleast he _seemed_ a tad bit nicer.

''C-can I please have some water.'' You said in a low voice. He looked down at you for a few seconds before leaving the room with the door wide open.

A million thoughts about escaping ran through your head but you had no time to process any of them before he was back. He crouched down by your head and held a glass of water to your lips, tiling it as you opened your mouth.

You drank all of it, the feeling of the water moistening up your throat and quenching your thirst made you feel a little better.

''Better?'' He asked, pulling the glass away from you. ''Yes.. T-thanks.'' You mumbled and squirmed on the floor, trying to find a more comfortable position.

''Here, let me help.'' Kihyun said before turning you on your side and getting behind you. He pulled out a small swiss knife from his pocket and cut the ties, freeing your hands.

'' _Don't_ make me regret doing that.'' He then said, getting back up on his feet. You pulled your arms forward, sitting up and massaging your tender wrists.

The bandage on your hand had already turned a nasty color of _brownish red_ , making you scrunch up your face in disgust.

Kihyun left the room without a word, closing the door and locking it. You sighed and held your unharmed hand around the other as if you were protecting it.

It was pulsating constantly but the pain was _manageable_.

A few moments later the door opened and Kihyun was back. He had a tray of bandages, disinfectant, a needle and some surgical thread.

He placed the tray down on the floor by you and sat himself down right infront of you, holding his hand out.

''Give it here.'' He said and you did as he comanded, placing your bandaged hand in his. He _carefully_ unvield the bandage before tossing it to the side. You turned your head away, you didn't want to see what it looked like.

Kihyun put some gloves on his hands before he washed your wound again with disinfectant, earning quiet whimpers from you. 

He prepared the needle and thread before he pierced the needle through your skin, making you gasp. ''Just sit still and it will be over soon.''

It was hard, _so damn_ hard to be still. Everytime the needle went through with the thread following you wanted to crawl out of your own skin.

He finished the stitches up, cleaned it again before wrapping it neatly. ''There, that should stop most of the bleeding.'' He said, taking the tray and standing up.

He was about to leave when you shouted. ''Wait!'' Kihyun turned around slowly, looking straight at you.

''Thank you..'' You said and lowered your head slightly, keeping eye contact with him. He nodded without saying anything and then left, locking the door.

You heard his echoing footsteps walking away until they disappeared. You leaned yourself against the wall and carefully placed your hands on your lap.

 _What if Kihyun hadn't been nice enough to do this for you?_ Then you would have probably died from an infection. So in some strange way, he was showing you _compassion_.

You closed your eyes and tried to relax. Might as well get some sleep while you can.


	5. 4

When you woke up you didn't know what time of the day it was. Since the room had no window it was _impossible_ to tell.

Your neck was stiff and your butt had gone numb from sitting on the floor whilst sleeping. With a loud groan you managed to stand up, stretching your back from side to side doing the same thing with your head to soften up your neck.

Your stomach _screamed_ for food and you put your hand against it. You also had so much urine in your bladder that it was _aching_.

With lazy steps you made it to the door, banging your fist against it. ''Hello?!'' You yelled and then put your ear to the door, listening if anyone was close.

 _Silence_. You banged harder and then added kicking into the mix. '' **HEEEELLOOOO**!''

Rapid footsteps could be heard in the distance and they came closer faster than you had time to react properly.

The door flew open and you stood there ready to kick but quickly put your foot down on the floor. Kihyun looked at you with a perked brow. ''Why are you yelling?''

Is he seriously asking you that? ''I need to use the bathroom, please.'' You said politely. He grabbed your arm and pulled you out from the room.

You walked together into a rather large bathroom, again there was no windows in there. ''Get it over with.'' He said and gestured with his hand towards the toilet before he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

You didn't exactly feel comfortable having him in there but you were to desperate to care right now. You pulled your jeans and underwear down before sitting on the toilet.

A satisfied sigh escaped your lips as your bladder emptied completely. You cleaned yourself off and put your pants back on before washing your hand.

Kihyun grabbed your arm again. At first you thought he'd take you to your room but instead he made a left turn, taking you to a kitchen. 

''Sit.'' He commanded as he pointed towards a chair. You wasted no time, sitting down on the chair and looking at him.

You could smell the food that was currently cooking on the stove and it smelled delicious. Kihyun stirred the pot before setting the table for eight people. Your eyes were fixated down on the plate that was placed infront of you. _You_ would get _food!_

It didn't take long for the rest of the guys to enter. They all sat down and unfortunately for you, _Jooheon_ and _I.M_ were sitting the closest to you.

Kihyun put the various foods on the table and everyone helped themselves except for you. ''Do you need help _sugar tits?_ '' Jooheon asked with a wicked smirk.

His words made your skin crawl. ''Yes please.'' You replied even if it made you want to throw up in your mouth when saying please to him.

He pat a hand on your thigh before taking your plate and putting some food on it. He neatly put it infront of you and offered you another smirk. ''There you go.'' He said and gave your cheek a rub.

''Thanks..'' You mumbled before picking your wooden chopsticks up and shoveling food into your mouth as if you were possessed.

''She is like a damn pig.'' Hyungwon said, looking towards you. You stopped what you were doing and put your chopsticks down, clearing your throat. 

''Don't worry love, we will _clean_ you later. Pig out all you want.'' I.M said, licking his thumb before wiping the corner of your mouth. 

Your nostrils flared as you tried to control your anger. You exhaled a shakey breath before picking the chopsticks back up. ''Don't touch me.'' You mumbled out before putting more food into your mouth.

''Hm? What was that?'' I.M said sarcasticly, putting his ear close to you as if he hadn't heard you. His hand went to the back of your head, grabbing a fistfull of hair within seconds, pulling you towards him.

Your faces were mere centimeters apart and his eyes were staring into your very beeing. ''I touch you how much I want, _don't ever_ think you are in control here.'' He growled.

You whimpered from the pain and averted your gaze. It looked like his eyes were as black as the night sky and it frightened you.

''You got it?!'' He yelled straight into your face. You tried to nod your head. ''Y-y-yes.'' You said and to your relief he let you go before sitting back straight in his chair like nothing had happened.

You had dropped your chopsticks on the floor when he had pulled you and to be honest you weren't hungry anymore. You reached a hand back to your head and massaged the spot where your hair had been pulled.

They all acted the same as I.M not at all caring that you were in pain or that you were even there for that matter.

You leaned your back against the back of the chair and fiddled with your fingers on the bandage. ''Let's get to work.'' Shownu said and everyone stood up besides Jooheon and I.M.

Kihyun and you locked eyes before he left the room with the others. _What did it mean?_

I.M stood up and reached out a hand towards you. ''Let's go have a bath.'' He said fully serious. You looked at his hand and then up at his face.

''Don't make me say it again.'' He said and you immediately placed your hand in his. He pulled you up to your feet.

You, Jooheon and I.M walked along the corridor towards one of the many bathrooms in this building.

 _Every_ step made your heart beat faster.


	6. 5

Your eyes were fixated on the water gushing out of the tap and into the large tub standing in the middle of the bathroom.

You knew what was waiting you but you couldn't decide on _what_ to do or if you _could_ do anything about it.

Jooheon came up infront of you with a wicked smile on his lips. ''Arms up please.'' You pursed your lips and raised your arms above your head as his fingers curled around the edges of your shirt before pulling it off of you.

At the same time, I.M was behind you and had reached around his arms to unbutton your jeans, swiftly pulling them down. 

Being exposed made you get goosebumps all over your body. I.M snapped open your bra and you lowered your arms with the help of Jooheon. 

You watched your bra glide off your arms and fall to the floor. As you looked up you saw Jooheon licking his lips whilst looking at your naked breasts.

I.M slowly pulled your panties down, placing kisses all along your legs at the same time. You wanted to kick him but you knew that was a _bad_ idea so instead you just stood there and took it.

You stepped out of your jeans and panties before getting into the tub. You sat down and bent up your legs against you, trying to cover yourself as much as possible.

Both Jooheon and I.M got naked and into the tub with you. I.M seated himself behind you, putting each of his legs on either side of you meanwhile Jooheon was infront of you.

He placed his hands on your knees and pushed them apart. You understood what he wanted so you stretched them out and spread them apart. He crept closer to you, sitting on his knees inbetween your legs before he grabbed a bar of soap from the side table.

I.M pulled all your hair back and poured water on it with his hands, slowly gliding his fingers inbetween your now wet hair. Jooheon wettened the soap before dragging it over your skin. He started on your shoulders and slowly made his way down to your breasts.

You were so tense that you were trembling and all you wanted was to _get out_ of this situation. ''Relax sweetcheeks.'' I.M whispered in your ear before placing a kiss on the lobe, making you shiver in _disgust_.

They both continued to wash your body _thoroughly_ whilst you just sat there and let them do it. If you didn't let them you know you'd just get _punished_ with something _painful_.

Considering _Jooheon_ was the one that had cut your finger off, and _enjoyed_ it, you didn't want to piss him off. 

You leaned your head back, looking up at the ceiling meanwhile I.M was shampooing your hair. He massaged your roots which oddly enough made you relax even if you were in this situation.

But the relaxation didn't last very long. You felt fingers grace your nether lips and you instantly flinched. One of Jooheon's fingers slipped inside of you and you pushed yourself back into I.M in protest. ''Stop!'' You yelled in pure reflex.

Jooheon perked a brow but still held his finger deep inside, looking into your eyes with determination. ''I thought you understood you are _not_ incharge here.''

His voice was cold and harsh. ''It's my body. I am incharge of my fucking body!'' You snapped, kicking your legs at him. ''Woah, woah, woah!'' I.M exclaimed and held your arms firmly to keep you in place.

Your foot made contact with Jooheon's face in a fierce kick before he got a hold of it. He grabbed both of your ankles very roughly and pressed them down into the bottom of the tub. ''You shouldn't have done that _princess_.'' I.M whispered to you and then chuckled.

With a deep sigh Jooheon got out of the tub and fetched rope from a cabinet. He tied your feet together and then grabbed a _knife_ from the side table. Your eyes widened as he came closer with the knife, placing it against your cheek.

The cold steel gave you shivers and you didn't dare to breathe. ''Why do you make it so hard for yourself?'' Jooheon said in a disappointed tone to his voice. He applied pressure, making the knife cut into you a little. 

You whimpered and winced at the pain of him dragging it down from your cheek, along your neck and to your shoulder, leaving a long cut in your skin.

''Next time, I won't be so nice.'' He growled into your face. Tears were threatening to fall from your eyes but you suppressed them with all your might.

Both of them left you in the bathroom, locking the door from the outside.

Your breath was shakey and your body was slightly trembling. You finally let the tears that had built up run down your cheeks.

The recent cut was stinging but atleast it wasn't deep. Only a thin line of blood was coating it.

After sitting there for some minutes you managed to move and to actually clean yourself off. You threw the bandage away from your hand considering it was now soaked.

You looked down at the stitches and bit your bottom lip. Atleast it was _only_ your pinky that was gone.


	7. 6

You were growing bored of being trapped inside that bathroom. The hours went by and you heard nothing from the other side of the door. _Where were they?_

You heaved out a sigh and walked up to the mirror, opening its cabinet and looking inside. _Nothing_. You rolled your eyes, of course there would be nothing in there.

Suddenly you remembered the knife that Jooheon had earlier. You rushed over to the table that was placed beside the tub. The knife was there. Your face lit up as you took it in your hand.

Your dried blood was still on it but it was quickly rinsed off. You put the knife in your pants behind your back. Considering you had no clean clothes you had to put your dirty ones back on, besides the underwear.

The familiar sound of the lock opening made you jump and you turned to face the door. As it opened you spotted Kihyun and only him. You let out a sigh of relief.

''What happened in here?'' He asked as he walked up to the tub that still had water in it. ''I just had a bath.'' You replied, backing up slightly.

''Alone?'' He perked a brow, looking at you. You shook your head and swallowed hard. ''Did they touch you?'' He walked closer to you as he spoke.

''W-well.. yes.'' You muttered out, continuing to back up. He sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair. You couldn't back up anymore as your back hit the wall and he was right infront of you.

''Did you _let_ them?'' His voice was sounding stern. _Was this some sort of trick?_ You furrowed your brows. ''I had no choice.'' You replied. ''You _always_ have a choice Y/N.''

It felt like he was staring into your soul and it was making you uncomfortable. ''So if I touch you, you're going to let me?'' He whispered into your ear, you could feel his hot breath caressing your skin.

If he was trying to rile you up, it was working. With one swift movement you pulled up the knife from behind you and plunged it into his upper arm. As he bent over in pain you pushed him aside and ran out the door.

You were running down the corridor until you heard talking coming from the far end ahead of you. You stopped and looked around, spotting a door you leaped towards it and pulled it open. You got inside, closing the door silently.

The room was dark and you had to feel your way forward. You felt cardboard boxes all over and decided to hide behind some, trying to make yourself as small as possible.

It was hard to control your breathing. After running you were panting and not only that the _adrenaline_ in your body was rushing through, making you abit shakey.

''You let her fucking stab you?!'' Hyungwon's voice could be heard from outside and he sounded anything but happy. ''Just find her!'' Kihyun yelled.

Your heart was beating wildly in your chest. ''She can't have gotten far.'' Wonho said. Suddenly you heard the door open. You put your hand infront of your mouth and closed your eyes harshly.

_Please don't find me, please don't find me._

''Here kitty kitty..'' Wonho's voice sent chills down your spine. When you opened your eyes you saw a shadow walk past you slowly and it made you hold your breath.

''Found you.'' Hyungwon was behind the boxes that were behind you and pushed them down towards you. You leaped out from the spot and landed in Wonho's arms.

You were screaming and kicking as he was trying to get a better hold of you. Wonho grew tired of your squirming, picking you up in the air and slamming you down into the ground.

All air you had in your lungs were pushed out of you when you hit the floor. You coughed violently and tried to regain your breath.

Wonho took a hold of your collar and pulled you up nice and close to his face. ''I'm going to enjoy this.'' He said with a dark tone to his voice.

Your eyes widened as he pulled you up completely from the floor and carried you off with Hyungwon walking beside him.

Hyungwon unlocked a thick metal door and stepped inside, turning the lights on. You were put on a metallic surgical table in the middle of the room where Wonho strapped you to it.

Your throat, wrists and ankles were secured in place with leather straps and you couldn't move at all. ''I think it's only fair that Kihyun gets to do this, don't you?'' Wonho said to Hyungwon who only nodded.

''See you later princess, if you're still alive.'' Wonho said with a smirk before leaving the room with the door open.

Your body was aching from the previous slam but all you could think about right now was to get out of these restrains.

You wiggled your wrists, making it sting and burn as the leather rubbed against your flesh. ''Ah ah ah, don't do that.''

You looked towards the door to see Kihyun. He had a bandage on his arm and you could see a spot of blood on it. _You didn't get him good enough._

''Let's have some fun.'' He said, closing the door behind him.


	8. 7

You tensed up your body so much that you were _shaking_ in your legs and arms. Your jawline was _protruding_ more than usual because you were biting down so hard.

Kihyun walked over to the right side of you and traced his fingers over various tools that were layed out on a counter that was standing by the wall. 

When he turned around you saw him holding a rather slim knife in his hand. You turned your head away from him and drew a long breath in through your nose.

''No! Please don't!'' You yelled on the top of your lungs, tears streaming down the sides of your head.

''Why not? You _didn't_ give me a choice when you stabbed me.'' He said before placing the edge of the blade against the skin of your upper arm. 

You tried to kick with your legs and was shaking your head wildly. ''Kihyun please!'' You begged, crying your eyes out. You hadn't been this scared in your whole life.

''It will be over in a couple of seconds.'' His voice sounded smooth but the _sharp_ pain of the blade piercing your flesh made you scream out in pain.

He immediately pulled it out and wiped it off with a cloth before putting it back down on the counter. 

You could feel the warm blood _seeping_ out and running down your skin. ''Please.. no more.'' You sniffled. Kihyun placed a hand on your forehead. ''You need to listen to me.''

Your eyes moved over to him, looking into his eyes while you tried to control your hitchy breathing. 

''I'm the only one allowed to touch you, okay? If anyone else touches you, you will be in trouble.'' He said before leaning into your face, tracing his lips along your cheek. 

This meant that you would be in trouble either way. If you denied the others, _they_ would punish you. If you let them, _Kihyun_ would punish you.

You opened your mouth to speak but he put a finger over your lips and shook his head. ''I'm not asking for your opinion. I'm simply telling you how it is.''

Kihyun stood back up and turned to the counter, picking up the familiar surgical tray. He cleaned the fresh wound made by him and stitched it together. You were kind of used to pain at this point but it still hurt like a bitch.

When he was done with that he opened the leather straps around your wrists, ankles and neck, seemingly letting you free. You sat up as he watched your every move, dangling your legs over the edge.

He grabbed a hold of your arms and made you stand up before turning you around violently, pressing you down over the cold metal surface you had just been laying on.

He pressed his crotch into your ass and grinded it against you, letting out a groan. ''It's time for me to claim what's mine.'' He whispered in your ear.

Your eyes widened and by pure relxes you tried to push him away. ''Be still!'' He growled, placing a hand on the back of your head and smacking your face down. You winced in pain and drew a breath in between your teeth.

He dragged your jeans down and caressed your ass cheeks with his hands, admiring the view infront of him. ''You are gorgeous.'' He mumbled.

You heard him open his belt and pants before you felt his already hard cock force it's way into you. 

You gasped loudly and grabbed a hold of the bed, hanging your head down and closing your eyes. Kihyun grabbed a fistfull of your hair, pulling your head backwards and making you whimper.

He wasn't at all gentle with you, pounding hard and fast, making your body jerk with each thrust. Your inside was burning and cramping but Kihyun was enjoying himself, moaning loudly behind you.

''Moan for me.'' He demanded, reaching a hand to your front and massaging your clit with his fingers. The sudden touch made you gasp and let out a surprised moan. ''That's it.'' He groaned out.

No matter how much you didn't want to, your body was working on it's own accord. You were soaking wet from him fucking you and the wet noises from him slamming into you was echoing through the room.

You cursed at yourself because it was feeling good. His fingers were working their magic on your clit, sending jolts of pleasure through your body and his hard cock pumping into you started to make you feel _euphoric_.

More moans started to escape your lips and you noticed how much Kihyun _enjoyed_ it as he bent down and bit down on your shoulder, not hard enough to puncture the skin however.

With one last thrust he came inside of you, shooting his seeds deep. You swallowed hard as you felt him let go of your body and pull out.

He cleaned himself off and put his pants back on before running a hand through his hair. ''I will tell Wonho to escort you back to your room.''

Kihyun left the room after locking all the tools inside the cabinets of the counter and taking the key with him. You walked over to the counter when he was gone and fetched a piece of bandage that was laying there.

You tried to clean yourself with it, not wanting his juices to run down your legs. ''Well what do we have here.'' Wonho said, looking at you with a wide smirk plastered to his lips.

Your head jerked upwards at the sound of his voice. You quickly pulled your pants back up and cleared your throat.

Wonho came up to you and leaned in real close, inhaling your scent. ''Smells like _sex_.'' His eyes lit up at the last word.


	9. 8

You debated what to do for one second before your _instincts_ took over. You shoved Wonho to the side agressivly. ''Get the fuck off me!'' You snapped at him.

He chuckled, seemingly amused. ''After all you've gone through, you _still_ attack. Like a bitchy little chihuahua.'' 

You narrowed your eyes and looked at him with disgust. ''Oh I don't like that look.'' He said, pointing at you before he took a large step towards you but you didn't flinch, you held your ground.

''Cocky are we?'' He took a hold of your chin with his hand, making you bite down hard. You kept eyecontact with him giving him the exact same look as before.

He raised his other hand, ready to hit you but Shownu showed up in the doorway. ''Enough.'' 

Wonho turned around and let you go. ''We have an answer from your father missy.'' Shownu said and stepped inside the room. ''He refuses to pay until you're returned to him, _alive_.''

You knew your father would say something like that. He wasn't keen on throwing around money without assurance.

''That puts me in a slight dilemma.'' Shownu said and put his hand up to his chin, stroking it. ''Should I let you go and get the money or should I play with you more and still get the money..''

You furrowed your brows and felt your throat being dry as you swallowed harshly. Shownu took a hold of your arm and pulled you with him as he walked away into the large room you had been in the first day.

He put you in the same chair and strapped you to it before walking over to his desk where he had a computer. He read something before a _smile_ became visible on his lips. ''Well it says that you _only_ have to be alive.'' 

You had a bad feeling in your gut. ''Who wants to go first?'' Shownu said and turned towards the guys. ''Me! Please, me!'' Jooheon said very excitedly. Shownu shook his head and pointed at Kihyun.

''Since you seem to fancy her, you should start.'' Kihyun perked a brow and stood up. He walked over to you in silence before crouching down infront of you.

You locked eyes and for a split second you _swear_ you saw _remorse_ in his eyes. ''Shouldn't we just let her go and get the money? I'm tired of this already.'' He said, turning his head to look towards Shownu.

_Was he trying to save you?_

Shownu walked up to the two of you and Kihyun stood up. ''What has gotten into you? You _love_ these sort of things.'' Shownu said with a suspicious tone to his voice.

Before Kihyun had the chance to answer Shownu smirked slyly. ''Are you inlove?'' Kihyun's face didn't show any emotion towards his words.

''If you're not then you won't have a problem with me doing this.'' Shownu said before bending down towards you, your faces were millimeters apart. Kihyun still didn't move but as soon as Shownu pressed his lips against yours Kihyun pulled him away from you.

''Ohh you are.'' Shownu said with a laugh, clapping his hands. ''Stop it with your nonsense.'' Kihyun said with a cold voice.

Shownu waved his hand in the air, Wonho and Jooheon stepped up to take a hold of Kihyun, making it impossible for him to move. ''What the fuck are you doing?'' Kihyun exclaimed.

Shownu walked over to his desk, pulling out a gun from one of the drawers. He walked back to you and pressed it against your temple. You gasped and felt yourself starting to tremble.

You and Kihyun looked into each others eyes and you noticed that he looked genuinly scared. _Did he actually care about you in his own twisted way?_

''P-please..'' You whimpered. ''Screw the money, teaching you a vital lesson is more important.'' Shownu said to Kihyun.

''Don't!'' Was the last thing you heard Kihyun yell before everything turned into pitch black darkness.

Shownu had pulled the trigger and with that one shot that bullet had gone through your head and out the other side, killing you _instantly_.

''Don't ever make the same mistake again.'' Shownu said to Kihyun before walking off. Wonho and Jooheon let him go, walking away as well.

Kihyun ran up to you, cupping your face in his hands. _''I'm sorry.''_ He whispered to your lifeless body.


End file.
